Kobolds in the Dojo
by rothos1
Summary: A green tunneler takes a wrong turn at Albequerqe
1. Chapter 1

Legal disclaimer: Rumiko Takahasi owns Ranma ½ , Wizards of the Coast owns kobolds, but I own and created Beldan ScalysnoutSeveral days had passed since Beldan had started tunneling home. On the fourth day, he decided to tunnel up and see where he was. When he popped up; it was dark. Then he stood up and bumped his head on some wood. Rubbing his head with his small, useless wings. He examined the wood; smooth maybe finished. He pondered and pondered until his reptilian instincts took over. Thinking that there might be food, he scratched at it with his small and otherwise useless claws. Eventually, his eyes saw a white thing; thinking that this would be his last barrier; he scratched it.

Genma Saotome was wide awake, having just fished himself out of the koi pond and was eating his food; between stealing from his pig-tailed boy.

When a sharp thing poked his posterior, Genma leapt.

What was that? flip Boy, no knives now

"Huh?" Ranma said as he facevaulted.

Beldan's kobold nature manifested itself and he retreated down his tunnel.

Suddenly the board moved and a black-haired girl crawled down. With draconic pride, Beldan stood his ground. The black-haired girl stumbled around in the dark and Beldan became curious. As the draconic half-pint edged closer, he became aware of this human being stuck, seeking to redeem his race by combat; he began to buffet the human with his useless wings.

Now the human was starting to show signs of getting free; so Beldan rushed down the tunnel. He began to hiss and unfurl his wings, to make himself seem bigger.

"N-n-n-neko, n-n-neko" the human was seeming to try to speak Draconic.

Beldan stopped hissing when he heard, "Mrrrrrreow."

Confused, he used a wing to scratch his scaly head. What goes Mrrreow?

Of course he didn't have to wait long to find out, as Neko-Ranma landed on top of him and Mrreowed again.

Beldan knew fear, pinned under a human; Beldan did what any reasonable kobold would do, he fainted.

A/N- Darkvision is in black and white, thus in the tunnel, Ranko had black hair.


	2. Chapter 2

Legal Disclaimer- I do not own the characters in Ranma 1/2 , those are the intellectual property of Rumiko Takahashi. Wizards of the Coast owns kobolds and the information used is in the _Races of the Dragon _supplement. I own Beldan Scalysnout myself.

A/N-Thank you to my reviewers, I'll try to update weekly until I finish this.

Beldan awakened to bright lights, his race wasn't accustomed to the bright lights of the surface world. He could hear voices talking about him. Eventually, his hearing became more refined.

"Oh my what is the thing?" said a feminine voice, one he categorized as Food-warmer, due to the scent of food coming off her direction.

"Well, I think the old ghoul might now, I just came out of the N-n-neko- Ken atop it."

Beldan categorized it as Displacer-Lady.

"Waah! A green thing came to eat us!" Water-thing said.

Beldan got one look at a small violet thing, it smelled of fire, it looked old. Deciding it was odd he named it Old Smoke.

Old Smoke began poking at it with a metal and wood rod, Beldan was more than a little angry at being poked. He used one of his wings to bat at this annoying thing.

"Well, it's still alive, we can take it to the hag and she'll know." Old smoke said.

Beldan was scared, hags ate kobolds from time to time. He might not go if he pretended to be dead. So, for the second time that day he feigned death.

Soon he was being prodded by a short human doll with fur atop her head.

"This is a kobold, not usually seen this far from Jusenkyo. Kobolds are creatures that take our children and sell them back to us for shiny things. Kobolds are so far diluted from our dragon friends that they can only redeem themselves with years of servitude. It seems that this one has the favor of the Heavens." Human-doll prodded his wings. Beldan was scared so he intoned a bolstering melody.

His rich, tenor voice surprised the NWC gathered around. Beneath the din Xian Pu, Mu Tsu and Xian Pu's father hatched a plan that might get Shampoo married to Ranma yet.

"Aiya! GreatGrandmother, there are customers waiting for ramen." Shampoo said.

"Tell your father to cook it and then you serve it." Cologne snapped in Mandarin.

Shampoo disappeared and made a show of serving ramen to two salarymen.

_Shampoo need to think of way to get scale of kobold, so she can steal airen's heart._

Having a distraction by Shampoo's latest plan, Beldan invoked another useful thing about his wings, the extra height they afforded him when jumping.

Beldan jumped out an open window and made a break for the hills. Along the way, he scared a couple of girls with his appearance.

"Oni! Oni! Oni!" the girls ran away screaming.

Beldan looked around confused, he saw no demon. Scratching his head with a wingtip, he looked around.

"Hold foul demon and prepare to meet the Justice of Heaven! I Tatewaki Kuno, rising sar of the fencing world and Blue Thunder of Furinkan High dispense it!"

Kuno allegorically said.

Beldan was a kobold, and his racial pride overtook him and he unfurled his wings and concentrated. A shimmering draconic tail enveloped his own, rather inadequate tail. Kuno charged him intent on spearing him. Beldan slapped him into a canal with the tail, then as was custom for kobolds wandered over to his knocked out opponent and sniffed him.

"Ugh, ugly human make big stink; Beldan leave now." Beldan turned and scraped a little dirt on the human to mask the smell a bit. Then with a flap of his wings bounded over the roofs of Nerima.

A/N- I'm looking for input on how to continue with Beldan Scalysnout. Review and if I use things in a chapter you will get recognition in an Author's Note.


End file.
